A vehicle, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, is provided with a vehicle power source of another kind than a combustion engine, e.g. a vehicle battery pack or a fuel cell. It is then usually necessary to protect the vehicle power source from an impact, e.g. if the vehicle is involved in a collision.
Patent document US 2017/0240207 A1 discloses a protective frame structure for a battery including a lower frame, an intermediate frame and an upper frame. The battery is located between the lower frame and the intermediate frame. An upper space is formed between the intermediate frame and the upper frame. When an external load is applied to the frame structure, the intermediate frame is deformed upwards.
Patent document DE 20 2016 100 631 A1 discloses a housing for a vehicle battery of a vehicle. The housing comprises: a plurality of side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall. Each of the walls includes a plurality of parallel T-shaped guides. The T-shaped guides on the top wall and the bottom wall extend horizontally, and the T-shaped guides on some of the side walls extend vertically. A plurality of elongated fastening elements is mounted between the T-shaped guides. In an exemplified embodiment, the fastening elements have a half-cylindrical shock-absorbing profiling.
However, there is a desire to further improve the protection of the vehicle power source. It is then desired to provide a protection, which is able to take up load, but which yet only adds a low weight and which does not build too much height.